


four: babysitting

by mikronicos



Series: LadyNoir July 2019 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: chat noir and ladybug babysit for nadia chamack.





	four: babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> jfc almost forgot to post this.  
> It's my birthday today!

If one follows the Ladyblog, one could search up the date July 4th, 2019. On said date, one video will have been posted. This is its transcript.

_Breaking news: Ladybug & Chat Noir, parents? Could Ladybug be Nadia Chamack?_

_[An out of focus video begins, Alya Césaire, moderator and creator of the Ladyblog, appears on screen.]_

_"I can't believe it! Ladybug is Nadia Chamack!"_

_[Alya holds up several pictures, printed on regular paper, depicting a blurry Ladybug and Chat Noir chasing Manon Chamack frantically.]_

_"How does she manage her personal life, work and being Ladybug? Or, better yet, how does she interview **herself**? Hmm... Maybe Ladybug was just babysitting for Nadia? Interesting..."_

_[Alya trails off, bemused.]_

_"Well, maybe it's just a theory. A Ladyblog theory! Catch ya next time, bloggers!"_

_[The video cuts off abruptly after several angry, muffled tapping sounds.]_


End file.
